Música
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: Klavier ha perdido a muchas personas, y no permitirá que pase lo mismo con Daryan. [One-Shot] [Daryan/Klavier]


_Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney y Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney, junto con todos sus personajes, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento. Advertencias de slash y spoilers del Apollo Justice. Espero les guste, ¡disfrútenlo!_

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Daryan en cuanto estuvieron a solas y vio a Klavier de pie ante él, fue írsele encima. No lo golpeó (aunque ganas no le faltaban), pero si lo empujó a la cama lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo soltar un quejido.

— ¿Por qué tanta brusquedad?... —preguntó el rubio, aunque no obtuvo respuesta: Los labios de Daryan se unieron a los suyos, impidiéndole continuar con sus reclamos. Klavier lo sujetó de la espalda para pegarlo a su cuerpo, no quería admitirlo pero estaba igual de deseoso de tocarlo, de sentir su calor. Los dientes del de cabello negro se clavaron en su labio inferior, lo supo en cuanto saboreó el óxido de la sangre entre la saliva del contrario. Normalmente lo hubiese detenido y reprendido, pero la ocasión no lo ameritaba: había pasado un tiempo considerable sin verlo y no pensaba desaprovechar ni un segundo.

Daryan se movió contra él, ansioso. Klavier sonrió antes de separarse de su boca, deslizando las manos de la espalda hacia sus glúteos.

—Te has conservado en buena forma —dijo, burlón. El otro sólo gruñó antes de bajar el rostro a su cuello y pasar las manos hacia el pantalón del fiscal, desabrochándolo lo más rápido que podía. Klavier hizo lo mismo, aunque entrecerrando los parpados. Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba a su ex guitarrista.

—Tenemos cincuenta minutos… —suspiró. Daryan sonrió para sus adentros. Era tiempo suficiente para demostrarle al otro que no había dejado de pensar en él, ni siquiera en un lugar como ese.

II

— ¿Cómo es que te permitieron verme sin un cristal separándonos? —preguntó Crescend. Los cabellos; ahora sin spray de por medio, le caían por la espalda, largos y negros exceptuando por las puntas blancas. Klavier se acomodó en la cama, ahora deshecha y con las sábanas húmedas.

—Bienvenido al mundo del soborno, señor inspector. Arrésteme —contestó sarcástico —.No es como si fuera la primera vez que lo hago…También tenía que venir a ver a Kristoph…

Al escuchar ese nombre, Daryan bufó.

— ¿Ah? ¿Así que debo sentirme honrado de que me visites a mí en lugar de al idiota de tu hermano? —preguntó, cruzándose de brazos. Klavier lo miró, dedicándole una sonrisa cansada.

—Eso era antes, Daryan, ya no recibe visitas. Lo condenaron a la pena de muerte.

El otro suavizó enseguida su gesto. Sabía que el mayor de los Gavin estaba en prisión igual que él, el mismo Klavier se lo había dicho meses atrás, cuando yacía sin fuerza entre sus brazos.

"— _Mató a un hombre, Daryan_ —sollozaba, y Crescend tan sólo lo miraba, impotente _—.No entiendo por qué, no tenía motivos…"_

El golpe de ver a su hermano mayor en prisión fue demasiado para Klavier. Durante unas semanas no pudo cantar, ni siquiera deseaba tocar la guitarra. Sólo quería estar con Daryan, quien se limitaba a abrazarlo y escucharlo. Se preguntó si hubo alguien que lo abrazó y consoló cuando él se fue, y respondió automáticamente que no deseaba saberlo.

—Cuando… ¿Cuándo pasó? —preguntó el guitarrista, inseguro. El rubio cerró los parpados.

—Hace un mes. Se comprobó que también estuvo involucrado en otro asesinato, sin contar los fraudes.

Daryan no pronunció palabra alguna. Vaya joya era el ex abogado…En ocasiones se preguntaba cómo era posible que él y Klavier fueran hermanos, si eran tan distintos. Se llevó la diestra a la cabeza, rascándose.

—…Te extrañé —terminó por pronunciar, y el fiscal no hizo más que parpadear sorprendido para luego mirarlo, aunque el otro lo evitaba.

— ¿Ah, sí? No lo noté. Nunca contestaste mis llamadas y tampoco aceptaste mis visitas…Supongo que porque no podemos follar por teléfono —contestó Klavier. A pesar de la broma, se notaba cierto timbre de molestia en su voz. Daryan no respondió, ¿qué podía decirle, además de que se sentía culpable? Y no sólo eso, también estaba avergonzado. Avergonzado de sí mismo, de lo que había hecho…De la traición hacia el otro —…Ya no importa. Estoy feliz de verte —se sinceró, antes de incorporarse de la cama con lentitud debido al cansancio. Se acercó a un elegante portafolio que Daryan recién notó que estaba en el suelo, y lo subió en silencio a la cama, abriéndolo.

—Te traje unas cuantas cosas, acéptalas o no volveré a venir —amenazó. Le entregó productos para el cabello (estaba seguro que en la cárcel no podría conseguir de buena calidad, y Daryan no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecho de que el otro lo conociera tan bien), cigarrillos de la marca que le gustaban y una fotografía de su banda, enmarcada. Daryan miró con nostalgia aquel objeto, y Klavier sonrió con pesadez.

—Hay algo más… —dijo antes de sacar un dispositivo portátil para escuchar música, junto con sus respectivos audífonos —Hice una lista de reproducción que estoy seguro que te encantará. Se supone que no deberías tenerlo, pero tienes privilegios por tu buena conducta y tu anterior profesión…Sin contar mi ayuda, por supuesto.

Daryan tomó el aparato entre sus manos y lo contempló con curiosidad antes de colocarlo al lado de los demás obsequios.

—Supongo que debo estar halagado de que todavía te preocupes por mí… Vale, no. ¿Una _playlist_ , Gavin? ¿En serio? Suena como algo que harían unos noviecitos de secundaria —dijo, haciendo una mueca. Klavier negó con la cabeza y se abstuvo de decir algo.

— ¿Cuándo puedo venir? —fue la pregunta de Klavier, y Daryan se abstuvo de contestarle que cualquier día estaba bien, si después de todo estaba encerrado y lo estaría por muchos años…No tenía planes en su agenda. Iba a responderle, sí, pero el otro se adelantó a tomarlo entre sus brazos. Klavier unió sus frentes antes de robarle un beso, entrelazando los dedos en sus cabellos.

—Te quiero, Daryan. Te quiero y siempre te querré, sin importar nada…Absolutamente nada. He perdido personas importantes, y tú no serás una de ellas.

El ex guitarrista se quedó atónito, sin saber qué hacer o decir más que mirar al otro con sorpresa. Klavier volvió a besarlo antes de separarse y levantarse de la cama, empezando a vestirse.

— ¿Qué te parece si la próxima vez traigo unas esposas? Ya sabes, para recordar viejos tiempos… —comentó el fiscal antes de mirarlo de soslayo y dedicarle una coqueta sonrisa. Daryan le correspondió, divertido.

—Sólo no olvides las llaves como la última vez —respondió imitando al otro y colocándose el uniforme de la prisión. Sí, Klavier había perdido personas importantes y no perdería a Daryan…Y él haría lo mismo. Porque aunque no deseara admitirlo, aquel rubio idiota era lo único que valía la pena del mundo de afuera, el que le ponía música a su vida… Y si hay algo imposible de abandonar, es a la música.

* * *

 _Moría de ganas de escribir otro intento de Klavier/Daryan. En serio, los amo juntos y su relación es hermosa ya sea de pareja como de mejores amigos. Momento de los headcanons random: Klavier visita a Daryan en prisión. Y sí, ahí se incluyen las visitas conyugales jo, jo. Vivan los sobornos (?). Otro, Kristoph fue condenado a muerte después del caso de los Misham, y desde luego eso afecta DEMASIADO a Klavier, a pesar de sus acciones, Kristoph siempre fue su ejemplo a seguir. Pienso que Klavier es una persona triste, pero desde luego no se lo dirá jamás a nadie, y no demostrará sus sentimientos a ninguna persona…Excepto, tal vez, a Daryan. Ah, yo y mis teorías tontas, déjenme (?)._

 _Extrañaba el fandom de Ace Attorney ;; prometo regresar después con más fanfics, ¡nunca podrán deshacerse de mi! -insertar risa malvada- En fin, espero les haya gustado y dejen comentarios. ¡Besos!_


End file.
